


Friends and Mothers

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [42]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought she’d have a woman to look up to after losing her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. Natalie is an original character who is Emily's stepmother in my fanon universe. Since there are no parents in this universe, other than Spencer's mother, I thought she was the perfect adult character to insert into their world.

“Hey Natalie.” Emily poked her head into the back office where Natalie worked on the day’s receipts. Fridays and Saturdays were usually insane and today had been no different. “The front is totally shining. Everything is where it should be.”

“Well I’ll be all done in about 15 minutes if you want to stick around for a ride.” Natalie briefly looked up from her Excel spreadsheet. “If not, be safe walking to the train. Why Georgetown has no train stop I’ll never understand.”

“I guess when they were planning that stuff in the early 20th century they never thought this would be the hip place everyone would want to be.” Emily replied. She came into the office, closing the door and sitting on the overstuffed couch in the corner. “I’ll take the free ride.”

“Good girl.” Natalie smiled as her fingers moved quickly over the number keys.

“I'm going to soak my feet when I get home tonight. I wore the good flats but I ran all over the place today. It's gonna be awesome to get home to pajamas and maybe a bowl of ice cream. That’s the perfect Friday night staple.”

“You and Jason don’t have plans?”

“We don’t usually make them when I work until close because I'm too tired.” Emily replied. “I’ll probably curl up with him while I eat that ice cream though. We can bicker for an hour or so about what movie to watch.”

“I remember that.” Natalie smiled some but it practically faded before it reached the surface.

“Do you ever think you might get married again, Nat? I won't even pretend what you’ve been through hasn’t been rough but you're so awesome. I probably know a hundred guys who would love to take you out.”

“A hundred; I seriously doubt that. I would believe 50, maybe 75, but not 100.” She smirked. “I date sometimes but you're right, it’s tough.”

Natalie lost her husband and toddler son in a horrible car accident seven years ago. It was raining and Colonel James Carmichael was driving back from Manassas with his three year old son, Julian, asleep in the back. A drunk driver in an SUV swerved into their lane and hit his car head on. Julian died on the scene but James was rushed to the hospital with massive head trauma. They worked as hard as they could be he was declared brain dead. Natalie held on to him for three days but knew she had to let him go.

She donated all of their organs before burying her family. If it wasn’t for her boutique, Christabelle, and her sisters, Natalie didn’t think she would've made it. She threw herself into her designs and her charity work. Suddenly seven years had gone by. Dating was pretty close to torturous but Natalie still tried once in a while. She was just 44; didn’t want to spend the rest of her life alone.

“What do you to meet guys?” Emily asked, chewing on her peach colored fingernail. She didn’t know why she bothered with the polish; she always chewed and picked at them anyway. Uncle Dave told her it was a nervous tick. She didn’t know what she was so nervous about. “That is if you don’t mind my asking, of course. I totally would never invade your privacy.”

“It’s alright. I meet a lot of men through my charity work. And my sister Joan is notorious for trying to hook me up with someone.”

“Blind dates?” Emily crinkled her nose.

“Yes.” Natalie nodded. “Sometimes it’s not pretty. Don’t get me wrong, I've met some nice men. But some others…oh my lord.” She laughed some.

“My friends and I meet boys at school. Of course sometimes they prefer the older guys who have cars and money and stuff so we meet some guys at clubs.”

“Clubs?” Natalie saved her work and started shutting down her computer. “Aren't you sixteen? How do you and your friends get into clubs?”

“Do you want the truth or a colorful answer I come up with pretty quickly?” Emily asked.

“The truth is good.”

“I have a fake ID. I know, I know, it’s not brilliant but I can't use it to go to bars. It only says I'm 19 so we can get into the 18+ clubs around the city.”

“I have a feeling that Jason doesn't like that.”

“You'd be correct.” Emily stood when Natalie did.

She never thought she’d have a woman to look up to after her mother died. For all of her faults, Elizabeth Prentiss was a formidable woman. Though they had little in common, Natalie Carmichael was as well. She had a degree in marketing and management from NYU. She also had a certificate in design from the Toronto School of Fashion.

She started her own business in her early 30s to house her fashions and other high end material. She’d suffered immeasurable loss but still managed to be a delightful and caring human being. Emily wondered if Natalie even knew how much she respected and cared for her. She had to…Emily was just 15 when she let her come and work on the weekends. She started just keeping the store neat and dressing the mannequins.

She allowed Emily to make a few mixed tapes for the stereo system because the teen convinced her that the right music enhanced the shopping experience. It turned out that, along with Emily’s advice about window displays, was dead on. For the past year she had been working part time and loving it. She wished she had more time to be there. Who knew a ritzy boutique could be such a learning experience? But maybe it was more than the boutique. The woman who owned it had a lot to do with it.

“So what do you do when Jason doesn't like something but it suits you just fine?” Natalie asked.

She grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer and locked everything up. She and Emily left out of the back door after setting the alarm. Down the short alleyway, they walked onto the bustling street. It was Georgetown and parking sucked. Natalie was almost 3 blocks away in a lot she had to pay a monthly fee for. She would take the train and just walk but she lived in Chevy Chase, Maryland now. The commute there and home was the time she used to get her head on straight.

“Jason and I never mind agreeing to disagree.” Emily replied walking beside her. “I know that he’s worried that I’ll get myself in a lot of trouble but I don’t think anything short of my staying in 24-7 would stop that. Jason has a lot of responsibility and I don’t want to add to it. It seems that I do that anyway.”

“When you love someone, Emily, it’s almost impossible not to worry about them. Does he have reason to worry?”

“Nope.” Emily shook her head.

“Is that a colorful answer that you came up with quickly?” Natalie asked smiling.

“He really doesn’t, Nat. I won't lie; I drink sometimes. I smoke my cloves and like to party. I think I'm a normal 16 year old girl. He even helped throw me a party.”

“Have you tried harder drugs?”

“Would you think less of me if I said yes?” Emily asked as they walked into the parking lot.

“Absolutely not. I'm in my 40s now but I did my thing in my time. I lived in New York in the 70s…every night was a party.”

“Wow that sounds awesome.”

“What I recall was pretty awesome. The rest I can just look at the pictures.” She smiled.

“Well, I've done some ecstasy, some mushrooms, and a little LSD. But I swear it’s just once in a while. And I smoked weed but I didn’t like it. I much prefer uppers to downers…not that I have a drug preference or anything.”

“Well it actually seems like you prefer psychedelics, but I believe you.” Natalie unlocked the passenger side door of her silver ragtop Jaguar XJ8. Once Emily was in with the door closed, she got in on the driver’s side. Before starting the ignition, she looked at the teenager. “There's nothing wrong with experimentation. Do you want to get hooked on drugs, no way? But I’d be naïve to assume you were always home with your face in that Latin workbook. It’s best to get your partying done now before the obligations of adulthood take hold.”

“Well I have so many of those now.” Emily said. “They're obligations but I try not to think of them as burdens.”

“Oh right.” She nodded. “How could I forget that you're not an average teenager by any stretch?” Natalie started the car. Heart came out of the speakers and she turned down _Stranded_. “Think of it as paving the way for your younger siblings. You'll do some crazy things and may make some mistakes so that JJ, Penelope, and Spencer can learn the lessons as well.”

Emily nodded; she liked that answer. She thought of it the same way. She also liked that Natalie remembered her siblings’ names. That’s the kind of person she was and that’s why Emily came to care so much about her.

“Natalie?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I tell you something personal and then ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Well, last month Jason and I made love. We had talked about waiting until I was 18, which I was patently against but felt like I had no choice. When Jason sets his mind to something he sticks to it. But we’re in love and I guess he didn’t want to hold out anymore. I know that I didn’t.

“Anyway, we’re not going to go at it like bunnies all the time or anything. I just think its time for me to see a gynecologist. I've never been and birth control is a good option for me now. I can't go alone because I'm under 18 and I refuse to talk to Erin Strauss about my personal life. You know?”

“I understand.” Natalie nodded. “I’ll call my GYN and ask if she can see you. Would you feel comfortable with that?”

“Yeah.” Emily nodded, exhaling. She was nervous asking but knew it was in her best interest to see a doctor, have an examination, and ask all of her questions. “I wasn’t sure how you would take it. I don’t want to become a thorn in your side.”

“Don’t be silly, Emily. You're a very special girl and I knew that almost from the moment we met. I know your situation is different than most. I feel privileged that I can be there to help you along. It’s strange; you lost your mom and I lost my child.”

“I was thinking the same thing. I didn’t want to say; didn’t want you to assume that I wanted to replace Julian.”

“No one can replace Julian.” Natalie replied, her hand finding the locket around her neck. It was the last Mother’s Day gift James and Julian ever bought for her. She rarely took it off. “But you are special, Emily. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Thanks.” Emily smiled. “That means a lot to me.”

Natalie turned onto her street and pulled up to the house. The front door was open with lamps on in the living room. Jason’s Woody was parked out front but the Mustang that Hotch and Emily shared was gone. He was probably on a date. There was no point driving to work since he could walk to Kassmeyer’s.

“So I’ll see you on Sunday?” Nat asked.

“Yeah.” Emily unbuckled her seatbelt. “Drive safely.”

“Thanks. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Nat.”

Emily climbed out of the car and walked up the walkway to her steps and porch. She unlocked the security door, went inside, and turned to wave. Natalie pulled off and Emily walked further into the house.

“Hello, hello!” she called out.

“Emily!” Spencer ran in from the den and got his hug. “Come and check out the Lego ship Garcia and I built.”

He took her hand, pulling her toward the den. When she walked in Jason gave her a hello kiss and JJ waved. She was hanging upside down off the couch like a bat. Her plaits were dragging on the rug.

“Check it out!” Garcia waved her hand over the ship like a game show hostess.

“Wow, is that the original Enterprise?” Emily asked.

“Yep.” Spencer grinned from ear to ear. “It only took us two weeks. It wouldn’t have been so long if Garcia helped more.

“Hey! I had like three projects going on.” Penelope reasoned. “I was spread thin.”

“Well at least its done now.” Spencer said. “Do you like it, Emily?”

“I love it.” she gave them both a kiss. “Now guys, I've got to get off my feet. It was a long day for me but feel free to come upstairs and tell me all about everything.”

“Are you hungry?” Jason asked. “There's chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner.”

“And carrots!” JJ exclaimed. “If I had to eat them then Emily does too.”

“I think we can overlook the rule about eating meals upstairs since you're so tired.” Jason said, politely paying JJ no mind.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll bring it up.”

Emily nodded, heading back to the living room and up the stairs. It had been a long day, first school and then work. She was so glad to be home now. Emily was also glad she swallowed her fear and talked to Natalie about some things. She felt better than she had in almost a week.

Sometimes not having a mother was hard. She knew the younger kids could lean on her for maternal support and advice. There were times when Emily felt like she had no one. Her girlfriends were young like she was. They cared about boys, clothes, partying, and such. Not that they weren't intelligent and awesome but they were also 17.

They were just as confused about the big life choices as she was. Talking to Erin was just a bad idea. She was practically the mother-in-law and Emily didn’t trust that her confidence could be kept. She knew it would be with Natalie.

“Hey,” Jason tapped on the door. “Are you decent?”

“Not if you don’t want me to be.” She called back.

“Cute. Open the door please, my hands are full.”

Emily went over and opened it before crawling back on her bed. Jason smiled, carrying her dinner plate and a glass of iced tea over to the nightstand. Then he pushed the door up, didn’t close it, and sat on the bed.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“It was exhausting. There was school and then work. The store was really busy today; I'm kinda glad I'm not going in tomorrow. But I’ll be right there on Sunday from noon to six. My feet are killing me…I think I'm gonna soak them before bed tonight.”

Emily sipped her iced tea and smiled. It was homemade; her favorite kind. Morgan always said it was his mama’s secret recipe and he’d have to kill her if he told her how he made it. Emily was curious but she didn’t badger. She was just glad he shared it with them.

“I can do something about your feet; if you want.” Jason said.

“Huh?” Emily looked at him.

“I can help you with your sore feet if you want me to.”

“OK.” She nodded.

“Do you still have that baby lotion?” he asked.

“Sure.” Emily reached into her nightstand drawer and grabbed the pink bottle. She liked to use baby lotion because it made her skin soft. It also didn’t have a bunch of junk in it so she didn’t have to worry about having an allergic reaction to something. While her skin wasn’t super sensitive it was still sensitive.

Jason took the bottle and then took one of her feet onto his lap. He squirted a nickel size drop in his hand and rubbed them together just a bit as Emily took her plate and started to eat. She had to stop when he began to massage her foot. It tickled initially before she relaxed. Then it felt amazing.

“Oh my God, that feels wonderful.” Emily dragged the words out. “Mmm…”

“There are 7800 nerve endings in the average adult human foot.” Jason said, his hands massaging the ball of her foot. “That means when they hurt, they really hurt. And when they experience pleasure…”

“Its orgasmic.” Emily whispered, sliding down a little more on the bed.

“Should I stop and let you finish eating?” He asked.

“If you stop I will never speak to you again.”

“Yes ma'am.” Jason smiled and kept to his task.

Emily eventually remembered she was hungry and went back to her chicken. She would stop occasionally to moan, sigh, and even shiver. Who knew a foot massage could be so awesome? Who knew Jason Gideon could give her a foot massage? She learned something new everyday. This beat the War of 1812 and the periodic table by a mile.

“Where did you learn to do this?” she asked.

“I read it in a book. I borrowed an old book on massage from the library a while back. I wanted to do something nice for you but honestly I didn’t know how to approach the subject. I didn’t want you to think I was trying to take a back door to feeling you up.”

“Oh please; back door, side door, or front door I don’t mind. You're always allowed to feel me up. And you're definitely always allowed to give me a foot massage. I'm gonna learn something for you too. What would you like me to do?”

Emily had never seen Jason turn red so quickly. He smiled some and ducked his head. Then he bit his lip as if opening his mouth at that moment was the single worse thing he could do. She smiled, already guessing what he was thinking.

“I don’t need a book to do that.” she replied.

“Katya…”

“What? I'm just saying.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Jason said.

“You didn’t have to. A blush is worth a thousand words.”

“Stop.” He was smiling though; he didn’t quite want her to stop.

“It’s called reciprocity Jason…you give me yours and I’ll give you mine. That’s what people do when they care about each other like we do.”

“You never have to do anything you're uncomfortable with.” Jason couldn’t really believe he was having this conversation. Between that and the way the massage made her moan he was getting excited. The kids were still awake; he needed to get unexcited.

“I know that.” Emily smiled. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“And will you let me love you and not worry that I'm uncomfortable or weirded out?”

“I will do my best.”

“I love you.” Emily pulled her foot back for just a second so she could come down to give him a hug and kiss. “I love you all the way to the moon and back.”

“I love you across the universe, Emily Prentiss.” Jason kissed her again.

Then she relaxed against the pillows, finished her dinner, and drank her iced tea. Jason moved on to her other foot and Emily got the tingles all over again. This was awesome but later on tonight would be even better. There was little wonder why Friday was the best day of the week.

***

  



End file.
